


Skin

by EveriDaze



Series: Requests and Prompts [2]
Category: Lucidia - Fandom
Genre: Minor Character Death, but there is a body, the action isnt shown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveriDaze/pseuds/EveriDaze
Summary: Arrowroot's thoughts on skin and past lives.
Series: Requests and Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784443





	Skin

Skin was weird.  
Arrowroot thought as much, at least. They knew at one point they had skin- Same as any other human. But they'd gotten so used to the ivory bones of the Underworld populace that it was hard to imagine what it was like. Before they got to a higher rank, they'd completely forgotten skin existed. They'd been shocked at their first sight of a human in a long time.

 _"Isn't it weird,"_ She had asked them one day, _"How easy it was for us to forget what being human is like?"_ They had just shrugged. Their mind was on the mission and the question, as sudden as it was, disappeared from both their minds just as quick.

Now with a hand gently set on a woman's shoulder they had to wonder... Wasn't it weird? This person had lived a strong life, if not a bit shortlived. Years of schooling spent to start a career path... Not the best one, mind you, but it paid the bills. Sparks of love and loss she felt from meeting her loving husband to losing her supportive parents. Friends and enemies she made along the way, tales of vengeance and forgiveness forever written in the code of the universe...

All to be forgotten. Not even her children would come to mind again. Yes. Skin was weird. But the idea of how easily life stories were forgotten every day with each newly reaped soul... That was weirder.


End file.
